


Fight

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to one of the Prompts from spnwomen_kink.  Prompt: "Anna/Ruby, fight that turns into sex; hair pulling, scratching, biting"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

Anna Milton stood outside the apartment door and hesitated. Most of her rational and emotional instincts were telling her this was a bad bad idea. This was wrong in more ways that she could possibly name.

But that had never stopped her before. She wondered if maybe this time she'd find the courage to turn and walk away. If she could just do it once she could escape.

She sighed and looked down at the key in her hand. A voice inside told her to leave, throw the key away, abandon this insanity.

Instead she put the key in the lock.

_Don't turn it, just leave it. Go. Leave. Forget this. You don't have to go in._

Anna turned the key. Her hand was shaking. There was a quiver of fear in her stomach. It was so stupid. Why couldn't she just end it? Her hand rested on the door handle. But she didn't have to...

Oh what was the use, she knew that there was not a chance in heaven or hell that she was going to leave.

Anna went into the apartment. It was plain, but spacious. The main room was an open plan living room/kitchen/dining room combination. At the far end there were doors leading, Anna presumed, to a bedroom and bathroom.

She closed and locked the door. There was no sign that anyone else was here. Anna was relieved. Maybe her thoroughly tortured conscience would be spared further torment after all. She had almost allowed herself to be convinced when one of the doors, the one to the bedroom, opened.

Ruby posed against the door frame, clad only in tiny black lace lingerie that left very little to the imagination. She flashed Anna a grin that promised all kinds of erotic pleasures. “I was afraid you weren't going to show up this time. I'm glad you didn't disappoint.”

Anna's eyes roamed over the demon's exposed flesh, and despite all of her loathing she felt a near overwhelming attraction. Lust had brought her here. “Not this time,” she replied. She felt decidedly overdressed in her loose fitting top and jeans.

“Do you like?” Ruby waved her hand over her body.

Anna swallowed and nodded. “Yes. I do,” she said quietly. She wished with all her heart that she did not.

“Are you wearing something for me?” Ruby slowly ran a finger down between her breasts, Anna's eye following.

Anna responded by starting to undress. She took off her left shoe, then the right, taking her sweet time about it. Ruby watched, remaining in the doorway despite her impatience. She refused to rise to Anna's game.

The redhead unbuttoned her jeans, then with exaggerated slowness lifted her top and discarded it on the laminated floor. Her silk bra was a deep green lined with blood red. She smiled at the look of desire on Ruby's face.

Anna turned away from Ruby and slid down her jeans, revealing matching silk panties.

The attack came completely out of the blue.

Anna had just stepped out of her jeans when she felt a punch impact on her back, sending her sprawling onto the floor. She shrieked and rolled to face Ruby in time for the demon to kick her hard in the ribs.

Ruby's eyes were black, her expression gleeful. She laughed at Anna's surprise.

As Ruby moved to kick the angel again the redhead rolled out of the way.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Anna demanded, scrambling to her feet.

“You think you can just tease me?” Ruby hissed and lunged forward, pulling her fist back for another punch.

Anna blocked and countered, punching Ruby in the face.

Ruby gasped. “You fucking bitch.”

They fought, trading punches. They blocked or dodged most of each other's blows, becoming increasingly desperate, their anger building. They curse and hissed at each other. A clawed strike made it through Anna's defenses, all four fingernails scratching Anna's face down the left side. Anna pulled back, trying to distance herself from the demon.

But Ruby followed, unrelenting.

They fought viciously, scratching and punching and screeching at each other. They made grabs, yanking each other's hair. Ruby grabbed Anna and threw her against a wall, hard enough to crack the plaster. Before she could recover Ruby was behind her, right hand on the back of Anna's head, pushing her face against the wall, using her other arm and body to pin the angel.

Anna struggled. Ruby sank her teeth into the redhead's shoulder, biting over and over, moving up over her neck then to her ear, sucking and biting the lobe. Her fingernails dug into Anna's hip. “You're mine, never forget it. Always remember when you tease me I can take you whenever, wherever I want,” she growled and moved round, biting the other side of her neck.

Anna moaned, still struggling but not as hard. As much as she wanted to deny it she knew what the demon said was true. She felt Ruby groping her rear, grabbing at it roughly through the silk covering.

Ruby kept one hand pressed against the back of her lover's head, the other slipped under the fabric of Anna's panties from the top, fingers tracing down the crack of her bottom. Anna gasped as Ruby's middle finger teased her anus rubbing back and forth over the opening. Ruby did not linger there long however, fingers questing further down.

To the black haired woman's satisfaction, and as she expected, when her fingers moved between the angel's legs she found her wet.

“See, this is how you tease,” Ruby whispered, her fingers slowly stroking along wet folds. She kissed and sucked at Anna's neck then bit again, sucking as she clamped the flesh between her teeth. The whimpers from Anna making her smile. Every few strokes she used the very tip of a finger to brush over the redhead's clit.

Anna hated Ruby, truly and utterly hated her. Hated her for what she was; a filthy disgusting demon. Hated her for the violence. Most of all though she hated her because she couldn't resist her. Ruby brought out a side in Anna no one else could. A raw, terrifying sexuality. A universe of pleasures. A satisfaction of her deepest, darkest sexual needs. Anna despised that it was Ruby of all the creatures on her Father's great Earth that did this to her.

Ruby finally relented with the teasing. She adjusted her angle, and allowed Anna to shift stance slightly, parting her legs and arching her back, bottom sticking out further. She violently thrust three fingers into Anna's tight cunt.

The angel yelped in pain. Ruby started fucking, driving her fingers rapidly in and out, twisting and wriggling them. Anna's moans quickly turned to ones of pleasure.

It was not long at all before Ruby felt Anna's pussy spasming around her fingers, feeling her lover's juices running down to her wrist. Ruby slowed her thrusts to a stop.

Anna felt like she was going to melt down onto the floor, her legs were shaking, her brain spaced out.

Ruby withdrew her fingers and stepped back away from Anna. The angel leaned against the wall to keep her balance. Her body was covered in scratches and bruises, her shoulders and neck covered in bite marks, though none had broken the pale skin. She looked at Ruby, watching the demon licking her wetness from her fingers.

“Must be something angelic that makes you taste so good,” Ruby said, licking and sucking on her fingers. The demon was thoroughly smug, which added fuel to Anna's infuriation. She crossed the distance to Ruby in the blink of an eye, pushing her shoulders hard, knocking the demon on her ass.

Anna didn't give Ruby a chance to get up, pouncing on her, pinning her to the floor. Ruby looked up at her laughing, which only made her madder. She grabbed the demon by the throat, squeezing, her other hand pulling down the left cup of the lace bra, exposing the hard nipple.

Ruby's grin faded, biting her bottom lip, barely able to take a breath. Anna squeezed harder, cutting off her airway entirely. At the same time she pinched and pulled on the exposed nipple, pressing her thumbnail against the areola.

Ruby put her hands palm down on the cool floor, resisting ever urge to fight back. Her face was turning red, she squirmed, getting more and more desperate for oxygen. She looked at Anna's dispassionate, ice cold gaze.

Finally she relented to her instincts and grabbed at Anna with fingers still sticky with the angel's juices. Anna didn't stop chocking her through, and increased the pressure on her nipple, causing a fresh spike of pain. Ruby felt light headed, and lashed out, scratching Anna's back and hips and at the hand round her neck.

Anna released her grip allowing the demon to drag in a breath. She pulled down the other cup, baring the other breast. She pinched both peaks as Ruby took eager breaths. “Christ...Anna...Fuck.” Ruby's face was red, eyes almost popping from their sockets. If she had been only human she'd be dead.

The fallen angel shifted off the demon, no longer on top of her Anna's hands were free move down the demon's meatsuit, keeping contact with the smooth skin all the way down to her hips. Deliberately scratching with her fingernails all the way Anna quickly yanked down her panties, exposing her smooth cunt.

Still gasping for air Ruby made to side up. Anna shook her head and threw herself back on top of her lover, right hand going to her throat again.

“Again?” she asked in a whisper.

“Yes.” The way Ruby said it, it was a demand.

Anna squeezed again, not quite chocking her fully. Ruby took sharp short gasping breaths, straining to take them. They looked each other in the eye, Anna channeling all her hate into the gaze. She pushed Ruby's thighs apart with her other hand then gave the demon's pussy a stinging slap.

Ruby whimpered and bit her bottom lip, holding Anna's gaze, delighting in the heat she'd awakened from her angelic partner.

Anna slapped again, this time cupping Ruby's mound, grinding her palm to it. Ruby eagerly raised her hips to meet the touch. “I should go and never come back.” Anna whispered. She thrust two fingers into Ruby, finding her wet and oh so ready. Punctuating every third or forth thrust with an air depriving squeeze of the neck Anna fucked Ruby with her fingers.

She fucked her with rage and disgust, pouring her dark emotions into the animal act. Ruby moaned, appropriately, like a slut whenever she had the breath to do so. She clutched at Anna, scratching and pinching flesh, paying little attention to where on Anna's body it was.

Faster. Furiouser. Faster. Harder. Slapping and moaning and rasping gasps for breath filling the room. “I hate you so fucking much!” Anna screamed at her. “I hate you! Hate you! Hate you! Hate you! Hate you!”

She said it with such intensity that Ruby wondered briefly, in a small moment of clear thought, if the angel might mean love instead. Wouldn't that be interesting?

Bright heat destroyed conscious thought, her body aflame with orgasm.

When it was done Anna rolled away from her, flopped on the floor. Both were sweating and breathing hard, Anna's bra and panties clinging to her. They were bruised and scratched all over.

“You know, I think we may be more like each other than you'd ever admit,” Ruby said. Anna looked over to her. “We both disappoint our fathers, we both can't get enough of this, and we both deep inside are just scared little girls.” Ruby smiled at Anna's reaction to the words; she'd struck a chord of truth. She smiled too because she was lying. Lucifer would be so proud of her, and deep down she was anything but scared. It was true though she couldn't get enough of fucking the fallen bitch.

Anna looked away, looked down at her body marked with their base acts.

Ruby moved in close, draping her arm over her lover. She opened her mouth to speak but Anna put her finger on the demon's lips. “No more talking. Just fuck me.”

Ruby grinned and made her way down between Anna's legs. "Gladly."


End file.
